


Noodle Drabbles

by MelancholyPills



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drabbles, Family Fluff, Fluff, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyPills/pseuds/MelancholyPills
Summary: A series of drabbles based around writing prompts, all featuring Noodle in some way





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Tower Block (Pre Phase 1)

"What are you two up to?" Russel asked, his eyes on the mess of toys scattered throughout the living room. "Makin' a castle!" 2D replied proudly, ruffling Noodle's hair. Though the 9 year old likely didn't understand what he said, she nodded enthusiastically, her mouth curving into an attempt at a smile. She handed 2D the last block and motioned for him to do the honors of finishing their castle.

2\. Weapon (Phase 2)

It was a couple of days after Noodle has told the others she'd discovered her origins. Noodle has been a...child soldier? A weapon? It made sense, but at the same time it was unfathomable. She was intelligent beyond her years, strong enough to lift a 300 pound man when she was a child. But still, she was so sweet, she acted like, well, a kid, when she arrived. The idea of what she could have become was, honestly, horrifying, but the story certainly made them even more grateful for the little guitarist who had shown up in a FedEx crate.

3\. Aloof (Pre-Phase 1)

2D had never seen a kid who refused to smile as much as Noodle did. So, he took it upon himself to make her grin, maybe if even giggle if he was lucky. "Hey Noodle," he called out, already smiling like an idiot. The child turned her head and looked at him quizzically. "Yeah...2D?" she asked slowly, her English still nearly nonexistent. "What do you call a fake noodle?" the older man began. Noodle lifted an eyebrow at hearing her 'name' again, but made no other response. "An impasta!" he finished, laughing at his own joke. Noodle, on the other hand, merely tilted her head in confusion. Even if she could fully understand him, her reaction would have been much the same.

4\. Blood (Phase 1)

The little girl's shriek had them all running. "Noodle!" 2D gasped as the other two men assessed the child on the floor. Judging from the chair positioned in front of the fridge, she'd likely fallen while trying to grab food from the top shelf. "Oh, come on, you're fine," Murdoc said, not doing a good job at sounding unconcerned. Russel, deciding the others weren't being particularly useful, scooped up the kid into his large arms. Once she let go of her knee and clung onto him, Russel noticed the small bit of blood. "Let's go take care of that," he said gently as Noodle brought up her arms around his neck, embracing him.


	2. Chapter 2

5\. Storm (Phase 1)

Russel didn't particularly mind storms-it wasn't as though he tended to sleep much anyway, not with all the restless spirits in his head. Funny how they could only come out if he was asleep but their activity kept him up. A particularly loud thunderclap and a frantic knock at his door interrupted his train of thoughts. "Russel?" Noodle's frightened voice asked. He rose from his bed and quickly opened the door, revealing the terrified and shaking child. "Loud!" she yelped, clutching onto the large man. "Scared of the storm?" he asked, patting her head lightly-with her helmet removed, the sloppy haircut 2D had given her was visible. She took a moment to process-and translate-what he said before nodding. "Yes, scared." When the thunder sounded again, she whined and burrowed her face into Russel's shirt, as if he could somehow stop the storm. "Do you want to stay here until it ends?" he offered, already lifting the small child. Noodle nodded against his chest, still shaking slightly as she was placed into the oversize bed.

6\. I'm Here (Phase 3)

What time was it by now? 2am? It seemed that staying up for half the night was getting more common for all of them, she noted as she heard shuffling downstairs. Deciding that talking to whichever one of the guys was up and about was more interesting than staring at the ceiling, she made the descent to the first floor. It was Murdoc, she concluded when she heard the sound of glass clinking. She paused for a moment before continuing quickly, hoping he was at least halfway dressed. When she entered the kitchen, he turned around-he was wearing pants thankfully-and nearly dropped the tall glass of rum in his hand."N-Noodle?" he asked in surprise, his speech slightly slurred. He looked up and down her with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe she was actually there. "Noodle, it's really you? You're real, right?" he whispered. It couldn't be her, she was dead-and it was his fault. No, it must have been the cyborg. But wouldn't she still look 14? She took a few steps forward, closing the space between them. "It's really me, I'm here," she said gently. 

7\. Clean (Phase 1)

Kong Studios was, more often than not, filthy. Between Murdoc leaving his drinks everywhere, 2D generally ignoring his laundry-and having no problem leaving his dirty shirts in the living room-and none of them bothering with an ashtray, the house was both a sight and a smell to behold. Still, Noodle didn't mind. Well, at first she did, but now it just smelled like her brothers.

8\. Search (Phase 3)

That girl in a cat mask, she looked so familiar. But it couldn't be, surely it couldn't, she was... But the next day, the girl with the cat mask was spotted again, and he was convinced it was her. Even though she had changed, it had been a few years after all, she was still recognizably- "Noodle!" Murdoc exclaimed, throwing open the basement doors. "That robot ain't Noodle," the blue-haired man mumbled in reply. 2D was sitting on his bed, legs pulled up to his chest, shaking slightly. It was clear that Plastic Beach hadn't been good for him. "Not her, you ninny! The real one, she's alive!" The singer lifted his head, but made no response. Surely, Murdoc wouldn't play this cruel of a trick, right? "Get up!" the green man scoffed, grabbing the younger's arm. "Look, I got footage and everything," he continued, dragging 2D to the lift. "She's alive! Looks like she's okay too, thank Satan. We'll have to find where she went, make a rescue party for her!" Despite his current circumstances, 2D couldn't help but smile. With the prospect of Noodle returning, both men were happier than they had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these a while ago and tried to make them as canon-compliant as possible, but some things are blurry even if you delve into canon as deep as you can
> 
> Comments appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

9\. Beach (Phase 3)

"Plastic Beach? You made an album without Russel and me?" Noodle asked, holding the disk in her hand. They had been living on Wobble Street for about a week now, it had been a good five days since Murdoc and Noodle's 2a.m. conversation but the whole band being together again felt surreal-even if Russ was mostly confined to the roof. "I looked for both of you," Murdoc replied defensively. "You still recorded without us," she pouted, folding her arms across her chest- unconsciously imitating her eldest father figure. She was an adult now, her voice was more mature and her Japanese accent had faded and turned slightly English. It was quite a bit to process: in Murdoc's mind she was still fourteen. "I wanted to find you," the green man responded. He reached out a hand to ruffle her hair, only for it to be swatted away. "How's your eye?" he asked, avoiding her gaze. "Better, I think." She ran her finger over the large purple bruise and Murdoc couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt-not an emotion he felt often. "I...I didn't mean for you to get hurt. You know that, right?" He grasped the chain of his necklace, fingering it nervously. Noodle nodded slowly, not looking at him. "Just don't pull a Plastic Beach again," she warned. Maybe one day she'd forgive him, but maybe she never would-and he couldn't say he blamed her for that.

10\. Magic (Phase 2)

"Hey, hey, love, I've got somethin' to show ya!" Murdoc announced enthusiastically, his hands flapping. The thirteen year old looked up from her paper, one eyebrow raised. "What is it Murdoc?" she asked, clearly more to humor the elder than out of actual curiosity. "Look, look!" He flicked his arms forward, sending a collection of tissues careening from his sleeves. "Pretty cool, right?" Noodle rolled her eyes, but smiled. Even if the boys could be pests sometimes, she had missed their kookiness.

11\. Hug-Writer's Choice (Phase 1)

"Whaddya want?" Murdoc demanded, gesturing at the little girl who had been staring at him for several minutes. Noodle took a few steps forward, looking up at the older man, and threw her arms around his middle. "Huh?' he gasped, taken by surprise. "What are you-" he cut himself off when she tugged him closer-the air pushed from his lungs momentarily from her strength. Slowly, he returned the hug, holding the small girl to him as tears he would hide later welled up in his eyes. 

12\. Funeral (Phase 3) (but about events of phase 2)

There had been a memorial for her, she'd been told. The boys had all given eulogies, had all told stories about her. "We were all crying our eyes out, even Murdoc," Russel had said, patting the now-adult woman's head. Even with the serious topic, she couldn't help but groan when Russ brought up Murdoc's nude performance of "See You On the Other Side"-now that was something she was glad she missed. "Hey, I was great," Murdoc defended, though it lacked any bite and his gaze was focused entirely on Noodle. It seemed strange, the idea that she'd had a funeral, the thought that there could be an empty grave with her name on it somewhere near Kong. And it was clear the boys were in equal disbelief over having their 'little girl' back, though their shock was far happier. 

13\. Cry

Russel didn't expect to hear the sound of soft sniffling when he entered the kitchen at one in the morning. He knew it wasn't Murdoc-the old man would never cry in the main part of the house-which narrowed it down to either 2D or Noodle. When he approached the couch, the shock of purple hair revealed it to be the young girl. "What's wrong baby girl?" he asked gently, kneeling down. She sat up in surprise, rubbing her eyes as her gaze fell upon the larger man. "I was just thinking. About...my past," the preteen replied, clearly having no desire to talk about it. Rather than push her, Russel simply sat down next to her, holding her until she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> These have been sitting mostly complete in my writing folder for a while, it's time to let them out  
> (The first 5 are on my Tumblr but are probably buried now)


End file.
